<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Moment | Taegyu by soft_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720108">A Quiet Moment | Taegyu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_universe/pseuds/soft_universe'>soft_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taegyu Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_universe/pseuds/soft_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu is tired and Taehyun really doesn’t want to go to sleep without him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taegyu Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Moment | Taegyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is part of my Taegyu Universe (or Jay's Universe as I call it on Tumblr). It's a piece in a collection of moments in a hyper-realistic au that chronicles taegyu’s relationship from the beginning of TXT to the present. Works in this series don't have to be read in any particular order since it's just little moments rather than a big overarching story. Enjoy them however you want to!</p><p>Tumblr: @soft-taegyu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beomgyu.“</p><p>Beomgyu sat on the floor of Taehyun and Kai’s room driving his remote control car around some stuffed animals. Kai had fallen asleep in Yeonjun’s room and none of them had the heart to wake him up, so Soobin and Yeonjun were watching dramas his room. He and Taehyun were alone.</p><p>Beomgyu set the controller down and looked up. Taehyun was lying on his side on the bottom bunk, head perched on his hand. He looked at Beomgyu sleepily.</p><p>“Do you just want to sleep in here tonight? I don’t think Soobin and Yeonjun are gonna stop for a while.”</p><p>Beomgyu sighed. “Huening has too many stuffed animals on his bed. I’ll just put a pillow over my head or ask them to go to the living room.”</p><p>He stood up and yawned. It really was getting late and he knew he couldn’t stay awake much longer. Taehyun had rolled onto his back to look up at him, a smirk on the edge of his lips.</p><p>“I meant you could sleep with me if you want. Like we did as trainees.”</p><p>Taehyun’s arm was tucked behind his head, pushing up his hair. Beomgyu looked down and smiled a bit, wondering what Taehyun was up to.</p><p>“You miss me that much?” Beomgyu said, smirking.</p><p>“Hmm. I think you miss me more.”</p><p>Taehyun grabbed Beomgyu by the waist and pulled him down into the bunk with him, laughing. After a moment of squirming, Beomgyu was lying propped up on his elbow, his back against the wall. He looked down at Taehyun, who was lying on his back looking back at him.</p><p>Beomgyu studied the lines of his eyes, his nose, his lips…The places where time had sharpened his jaw and cheekbones. When had they both grown up so much?</p><p>“Taehyunnie,” Beomgyu said. “Do you remember when I used to walk you to school?”</p><p>“Of course.” Taehyun grinned. “You always did it when we’d been up all night practicing.”</p><p>“I just wanted to take care of you. We worked so hard.”</p><p>Beomgyu looked away. Taehyun had always been beautiful, but his heart ached to look at him now. So close. Their sides almost touching.</p><p>“You’re thinking about something,” Taehyun said. “Why don’t we just go to sleep? Practice was tiring today.”</p><p>Taehyun’s eyelids were drooping as he spoke, and Beomgyu made himself lie down, his head inches away on the same pillow. He could feel the warmth of Taehyun’s side against his.</p><p>“Taehyunnie…” Beomgyu murmured, running his hand along Taehyun’s arm.</p><p>“Yes, Beomgyu?” Taehyun asked, turning to face him, wide eyes shining.</p><p>Beomgyu smiled. “Nothing. Let’s go to sleep.”</p><p>Taehyun turned again to lie in close, his head against Beomgyu’s chest. Beomgyu could smell his hair, still sweet from his shampoo. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, but he didn’t dare. He wondered if Taehyun knew.</p><p>Beomgyu lay awake, listening to Taehyun’s breathing. He stayed as still as he could, afraid that Taehyun would move away if he woke up. He thought of Taehyun’s hand in his at awards shows and all the mornings they’d gotten up first, anxious and determined before debut. The way Taehyun always knew what to say even when he thought he didn’t. All the times they played at the arcade when Taehyun was still shy around him and the way they talked on their way back to the dorm. Just the two of them.</p><p>Taehyun’s chest rose and fell evenly, asleep. Sometimes he was so beautiful that Beomgyu felt like his whole world was collapsing. Tentatively, he titled his head forward and pressed his lips against Taehyun’s head, breathing in his closeness.</p><p>As the world faded away, he wondered if Taehyun knew how he felt. Slowly, almost anxiously, he let himself get lost in Taehyun’s warmth and fell asleep wishing for the moment to last the rest of time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>